fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Flowers that Bloom, Trees that Sway
Flowers that Bloom, Trees that Sway (咲く花、揺れる木々 Saku hana, yureru kigi) is the first ending song for HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. It is sung by Miyamoto Kanako. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1, 2017. Its last appearance was in Episode 25 on July 26, 2017. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Watashi wa akachan no ubugoe wo naku Demo hoshi ni kidzuku Watashi wa kidzuita yoru no mottomo kurai Tada yoake mae ni...shitte iru? Oboete imasu ka, sō deshou? Omoide no bun'ya de Ima mo, watashitachi jishin no atatakasa Soshite, egao ga mezamete...nē? Saku hana, yureru kigi Watashi no kokoro ni merodi wo kanade Watashi wa happī endo wo nozonda Demo watashi wa jibun no shiawase wo tsukuru Dakara, min'na ga miru koto ga dekiru Saku hana, yureru kigi Utaitai Tokutei no ai wo komete Eien ni...sora de Saku hana, yureru kigi |-|Kanji= 私は赤ちゃんの産声を泣く でも星に気づく 私は気づいた夜の最も暗い ただ夜明け前に...知っている？ 覚えていますか、そうでしょう？ 思い出の分野で 今も、私たち自身の温かさ そして、笑顔が目覚めて...ねぇ？ 咲く花、揺れる木々 私の心にメロディを奏で 私はハッピーエンドを望んだ でも私は自分の幸せを作る だから、みんなが見ることができる 咲く花、揺れる木々 歌いたい 特定の愛を込めて 永遠に...空で 咲く花、揺れる木々 |-|English= I cry a baby's first cry But I notice a star I realised that the night's darkest Is just before dawn... you know? You remember, don't you? In the field of memories Even now, our own warmth And smiles are awakening... right? The flowers that bloom, trees that sway They play a melody in my heart I wished for a happy ending But I will make my own happiness So everyone can see The flowers that bloom, the trees that sway I want to sing With a certain love Forever... in the skies Flowers that bloom, trees that sway Full Version |-|Romaji= Watashi wa akachan no ubugoe wo naku Demo hoshi ni kidzuku Watashi wa kidzuita yoru no mottomo kurai Tada yoake mae ni...shitte iru? Oboete imasu ka, sō deshou? Omoide no bun'ya de Ima mo, watashitachi jishin no atatakasa Soshite, egao ga mezamete...nē? Saku hana, yureru kigi Watashi no kokoro ni merodi wo kanade Watashi wa happī endo wo nozonda Demo watashi wa jibun no shiawase wo tsukuru Dakara, min'na ga miru koto ga dekiru Saku hana, yureru kigi Utaitai Tokutei no ai wo komete Eien ni...sora de Watashi wa kyō kanjita Ichinichi wa kuru darou ka? Watashi no kokoro wa ai de konwaku sa Sore ga itai suru made...shitte iru? Fukai kanashimi koto Daremoga ni kidzuite irun Nanika no riyū sore no tame ni Sugite ue ni tanjisare...nē? Saku hana, yureru kigi Watashi wa watashi no osore wo tatakau koto ga dekinai Watashi no aisuruhito wo ushinau Subete no hoshi e no inori Watashi wa ikubeki michi wo chōkoku Dakara, daremoga miru koto ga dekiru Saku hana, yureru kigi Odoritai Tokui kibō wo motte Eien ni...sora de Saku hana, yureru kigi Watashi no kokoro ni merodi wo kanade Watashi wa happī endo wo nozonda Demo watashi wa jibun no shiawase wo tsukuru Dakara, min'na ga miru koto ga dekiru Saku hana, yureru kigi Watashi wa watashi no osore wo tatakau koto ga dekinai Watashi no aisuruhito wo ushinau Subete no hoshi e no inori Watashi wa ikubeki michi wo chōkoku Dakara, daremoga miru koto ga dekiru Saku hana, yureru kigi Saku hana, yureru kigi |-|Kanji= 私は赤ちゃんの産声を泣く でも星に気づく 私は気づいた夜の最も暗い ただ夜明け前に...知っている？ 覚えていますか、そうでしょう？ 思い出の分野で 今も、私たち自身の温かさ そして、笑顔が目覚めて...ねぇ？ 咲く花、揺れる木々 私の心にメロディを奏で 私はハッピーエンドを望んだ でも私は自分の幸せを作る だから、みんなが見ることができる 咲く花、揺れる木々 歌いたい 特定の愛を込めて 永遠に...空で 私は今日感じた 1日は来るだろうか？ 私の心は愛で困惑さ それが痛いするまで...知っている？ 深い悲しみこと 誰もがに気づいているん 何かの理由それのために すぎて上に担持され...ねぇ？ 咲く花、揺れる木々 私は私の恐れを戦うことができない 私の愛する人を失う すべての星への祈り 私は行くべき道を彫刻 だから、誰もが見ることができる 咲く花、揺れる木々 踊りたい 特異希望を持って 永遠に...空で 咲く花、揺れる木々 私の心にメロディを奏で 私はハッピーエンドを望んだ でも私は自分の幸せを作る だから、みんなが見ることができる 咲く花、揺れる木々 私は私の恐れを戦うことができない 私の愛する人を失う すべての星への祈り 私は行くべき道を彫刻 だから、誰もが見ることができる 咲く花、揺れる木々 咲く花、揺れる木々 |-|English= I cry a baby's first cry But I notice a star I realised that the night's darkest Is just before dawn... you know? You remember, don't you? In the field of memories Even now, our own warmth And smiles are awakening... right? The flowers that bloom, trees that sway They play a melody in my heart I wished for a happy ending But I will make my own happiness So everyone can see The flowers that bloom, the trees that sway I want to sing With a certain love Forever... in the skies Have I felt that today Would one day come? My heart is puzzled with love Until it hurts... you know? The deep sorrows that No one is aware of For some reason it Gets carried on too... right? The flowers that bloom, trees that sway I cannot fight my fear Of losing my loved ones A prayer to all the stars Engrave the path I should go So everyone can see The flowers that bloom, trees that sway I want to dance With a singular hope Forever... in the skies The flowers that bloom, trees that sway They play a melody in my heart I wished for a happy ending But I will make my own happiness So everyone can see The flowers that bloom, the trees that sway I cannot fight my fear Of losing my loved ones A prayer to all the stars Engrave the path I should go So everyone can see The flowers that bloom, trees that sway Flowers that bloom, trees that sway Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Ending Songs Category:Ending Themes Category:ED